


Marry Me, Natasha Romanov

by IAmTheAvengers



Series: MCU Oneshots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OMG they're so cute!!!, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov is getting married to Irene Adler. Basically no plot, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me, Natasha Romanov

**Author's Note:**

> This is a great ship. I have only found one other fic with this ship and I don't understand why?!? They are so great!

She stood in front of the mirror wearing the pale, rose dress she had picked out months before. There was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” she called out.  
“It’s your best man,” Clint said from the other side. “Can I come in?”  
“Sure,” Natasha said.  
He pushed open the door to the room she was using to change before the ceremony and smiled when he saw that the floor length dress still looked as good as when she and Laura had chosen it. “You look beautiful, Nat.”  
She smiled nervously and turned to look at him. “Thanks.”  
He walked a bit closer to look her in the eyes. “You still alright?”  
She took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m just worried that I’m not...”  
“Nat, you are everything she needs.”  
She smiled slightly. “Okay. How long until we go?”  
“I came to give you the five minute call.”  
“Well then,” she looked one more time in the mirror. “I’m ready.”  
He offered her his arm and she took it with her right arm, picking up a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots and cornflowers as she did so. She smiled at him once more for luck before letting him open the door to the botanical gardens where friends were waiting on either side of the aisle.

Some music started to play and everyone rose and turned towards her. The train of her dress trailed behind her as she made her way towards the podium at the front. She smiled to see that everyone had come. Vision had gained credentials to marry them here and he stood there on the podium smiling to encourage her forward. Clint was steady at her right, supporting her as she went on to her unexpected but not unwelcome future.

Eventually she stood there, in front of all her friends, the friends who had become her family, and felt her heart almost bursting with happiness. They were all here for her. Well, her and...her fiancée who was now coming in through the doors after her. Irene Adler had chosen to wear the most iridescent, pale blue dress which started around her waist and tumbled down for about a metre behind her. For the first time, Jim Moriarty was being upstaged even in his nicest suit but it was obvious that on this occasion he did not mind. Instead of holding a bouquet in her hand, Irene held a single pink orchid that perfectly matched Natasha’s dress. Natasha took a deep breath and ignored the handkerchief that Clint was subtly trying to pass to her.

When Irene finally got to the point where she and Natasha were centimetres apart she whispered, “you look stunning,” for the ears of only her bride. Natasha responded by taking her hand and leading her to stand beside her in front of Vision.

Vision smiled at them slightly patronisingly so she kicked his shin. He started the service and everyone afterwards agreed that it was one of the most beautiful weddings they had ever attended despite it being led by a robot installed with AI. They had decided against traditional vows in favour of writing their own. The fact that neither of them had family there made the ceremony no less powerful. In fact, Natasha chose to see it as showing the value of choosing one’s own family, no matter how odd they may be. And when they had signed all the necessary documents, they looked into each other’s eyes to see the pure love that flowed between them in that moment, and probably would have continued to gaze soppily for a long time without doing anything had Tony stark not decided to yell, “Kiss, already!” in order to help hurry them along. When they did, everyone cheered.

The champagne was good, and they let it flow with the congratulations. The cake was admired (three tiered chocolate with flowers in blue and pink), the food was eaten (roast hog and vegetable and tofu kebabs), the cake was cut, the alcohol flowed, the cake was eaten and, eventually, everyone went home. Natasha and Irene went on a honeymoon to Cornwall, because that was where they really wanted to go. They had found a lovely seaside cottage and were planning on spending a week having slow mornings eating pancakes, strolling along the beach to look for seashells, and having romantic midnight walks under hopefully clear, starlit skies.

And that was exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I imagine Irene and Natasha as an asexual couple because they both have jobs related to sex etc. so I think they would be great together in an asexual relationship, able to comfort each other in ways that they don't get from other people, in a relationship that includes physical and emotional intimacy in ways that aren't sex.
> 
> Secondly, what do you think their ship name should be? The best I came up with was Adlanov but I'm not sure about it.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of my ideas/the fic? Please tell me in the comments :)


End file.
